Angel of Darkness
by Lusaphira
Summary: Song-fic. Un monde parfait, une utopie dissimulant des larmes. Une héroïne prête à faire éclater la vérité au nom de la justice, même si elle doit affronter une déesse totalitaire, agissant par amour.


Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est une song-fic que j'écris par envie. Je n'avais jamais franchi le pas, puisque j'hésitais à me lancer dans ce type d'écrits en raison de la difficulté à concilier une chanson et un texte.

J'ai essayé de concilier la longueur du texte avec la durée de la chanson. J'ai essayé de lier le rythme avec le texte.

Je voulais également profiter d'une série que j'apprécie réellement, qui me semblait adéquate pour profiter d'une ambiance sombre, puisque tous ne seront pas heureux et triomphants.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos conseils. Faites-moi part de vos retours, je serais ravi de vous lire.

Disclaimer : Angel of Darkness est chantée par Axel Christensen et Yasmin K. Puella Magi Madoka Magica est écrit par Gen Urobuchi.

* * *

 **Angel of Darkness**

 _Angel of Darkness_  
 _Angel of Darkness_  
 _The world is in your hand_  
 _But I will fight until the end_

Démon ou ange. Peu importe ces mots, ils ne reflètent qu'imparfaitement celle que tu es devenue.

Tu as transcendé ton être, Akemi Homura. La jeune fille maladive s'est entourée d'une chrysalide, devenant une Puella Magi, avant d'éclore en renaissant sous les traits d'une divinité.

Tu es devenue plus qu'une divinité, tu es devenue un concept, tout en restant un être vivant. Tu es devenue le principe fondateur de cet univers.

Mais ce monde n'est qu'un mensonge, une parodie de la réalité que je chéris et pour qui j'ai tout sacrifié, jusqu'à mon humanité.

 _Angel of Darkness_  
 _Angel of Darkness_  
 _Don´t follow your command_  
 _But I will fight and I will stand_

Ton univers est un terrain de jeu sur lequel tu règnes d'une poigne de fer, sous tes gants de velours.

Chaque être n'est qu'un pantin, enfermé dans une pièce de théâtre dont tu as toi même écrit le rôle.

Leurs émotions et leurs sentiments existent toujours, mais leurs actes sont bridés par ta volonté.

Tes mots influent sur eux, parvenant à les amener à l'endroit ou tu le voulais. Tu t'amuses à jouer avec eux, cherchant à trouver les limites de ton pouvoir infini, parvenant toujours à tes fins.

Mais je n'ai pas oublié. Malgré que je sois seule et que je ne pourrais jamais convaincre les autres, je resterais fidèle à moi et à mes amis, celles qui survivent dans mon cœur et mes souvenirs.

 _When darkness falls_  
 _Pain is all_  
 _The Angel of Darkness_  
 _Will leave behind and I will fight_

Mais, malgré tout ce que tu as fait, je n'arrive pas à te détester.

Quand je t'observe, seule et attablée sous le ciel nocturne, frissonnante dans ta robe funèbre, je te plains sincèrement.

Ta douleur t'a submergée. Tes sentiments t'ont fait souffrir au point que tu es devenue une parodie de toi-même. La jeune fille timide et sensible s'est effacée derrière ce golem impassible.

Tu as tout sacrifié au nom de ce qui t'étais cher. Tu as scellé tes propres sentiments à force de souffrir, enterrant ton humanité, allant jusqu'à abandonner l'espoir et le bonheur, au nom de l'amour que tu lui portais.

Je combattrais tout ce que tu es devenue, j'affronterais les ombres et le chagrin qui t'ont pervertie au point que tu as surpassé ces êtres que tu défiais.

 _The love is lost_  
 _Beauty and light_  
 _Have vanished from garden of delight_  
 _The dreams are gone_  
 _Midnight has come_  
 _The darkness is our new kingdom_

Son sourire, sa timidité et sa douceur étaient la dernière lumière pour te guider.

Lorsqu'elle était ton égale, tu n'as jamais réussi à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle représentait réellement pour toi.

Lorsqu'elle s'est sacrifiée, tu l'as perdue. Tu ne pourras jamais être suffisamment importante pour être autre chose qu'une simple poussière dans cet univers.

Lorsque tu l'as emprisonnée dans un corps mortel, volant et pervertissant son pouvoir, tu l'as aussi perdue. Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce que tu avais fait pour elle.

Tes rêves ne se réaliseront jamais. Elle ne sera jamais ton égale, tu ne seras jamais heureuse et en paix, même avec elle à tes cotés.

Tu l'as perdue, vous ne pourrez jamais être égales. Te réfugier dans le mensonge et un rêve éternel est le seul espoir qu'il te reste, fuyant la réalité que tu as créée.

 _Angel of Darkness_  
 _Angel of Darkness_  
 _The world is in your hand_  
 _But I will fight until the end_

Criminelle ou sauveuse. Peu importe ces mots, ils ne reflètent qu'imparfaitement celle que tu es devenue.

Tu as détruit ton être, Akemi Homura. La jeune fille désespérée s'est entourée d'une chrysalide, devenant un automate, avant d'éclore en renaissant sous les traits d'une sorcière.

Tu es devenue moins qu'un démon, tu es devenue une usurpatrice, tout en restant faible. Tu n'es qu'un parasite.

Je n'ai pas renoncé à elle. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour la sauver et restaurer la loi des cycles. J'ai été stupide, mais elle m'a sauvée, me montrant le droit chemin.

 _Angel of Darkness_  
 _Angel of Darkness_  
 _Don´t follow your command_  
 _But I will fight and I will stand_

Ton univers est un enfant fragile et vulnérable, que tu escomptes protéger de toutes tes forces.

Chaque être vivant est un de tes enfants, que tu guides du mieux que tu peux pour lui assurer un véritable bonheur.

Leurs émotions et leurs sentiments résonnent en toi. Tu t'accroches à ces bribes de joie, qui peinent à s'insinuer dans la carapace de fer dont tu as entouré ton cœur.

Tes désirs les plus profonds et les plus désespérés restent insatisfaits, alors tu noies ton chagrin dans la contemplation de tes yeux ternes au sein d'une tasse de thé, ultime souvenir de ces sorties ou vous échangiez des banalités et des sourires autour d'une théière.

Elle survit encore en toi. Tu ne l'as pas effacée, tu la chéries toujours autant. Je ne laisserais pas son voeu et son sacrifice être vains. Je la libèrerais et je laisserais son espoir doré inonder ce monde, y compris dans le plus petit recoin de tes entrailles.

 _Hunt goes on_  
 _deep in the night_  
 _Time to pray_  
 _down on your knees_  
 _You can't hide from me_  
 _Eternal light_  
 _Until my last breath I will fight_  
 _(I will fight, I will fight, I will fight, I will fight)_

Tu nous observes, guettant nos mouvements, scrutant chacune de nos décisions, attendant que nous révélions nos plans de lutte, pour fondre sur nous.

Mais au fond de toi, tu désespères, seule sous un demi clair de lune. Tu nous laisses toujours une chance, nous laissant la vie pour que nous tentions une fois de plus de te vaincre.

Inconsciemment, une part de toi attend ta libération, espérant le moment ou tu pourras enfin la rejoindre.

Nous avons l'espoir. Elle représentait l'espoir. Tôt ou tard, la justice et la vérité l'emporteront. Je m'en assurerais. Même si je dois souffrir et sombrer dans le désespoir, je continuerais de lutter. Même derrière ce masque, même étouffée par une armure d'acier, je continuerais de combattre.

 _Now realize_  
 _The stars they die_  
 _Darkness has fallen in paradise_  
 _But we´ll be strong_  
 _And we will fight_  
 _Against the creatures of the night_

N'essaye pas de te mentir. Le monde qui t'entoure est une toile que tu barbouilles au gré de tes envies, mais qui s'écroule lorsque tes larmes coulent sur cette peinture.

Ton paradis est devenu ton enfer, dans lequel tu te complais misérablement, au gré de ta paranoïa et de ta folie.

Nous combattrons toutes ensemble, nous affronterons tes familiers, ces êtres sans visage, n'ayant que le nom de Madoka à la bouche. Nous lutterons contre les Clara Dolls, tes pantins qui t'escortent en te traitant d'échec.

 _Angel of Darkness_  
 _Angel of Darkness_  
 _The world is in your hand_  
 _But I will fight until the end_

Ni Puella Magi, ni sorcière. Tu oublies ce que tu étais, niant tes propres souffrances et celles que nous avons partagées.

Mais tu n'es pas redevenue humaine. Ton âme survit dans cet orbe pourpre, dont une couronne noire sert d'écrin, sublimant le cadavre animé qu'est devenu ton corps.

Tu es une nuisance, un être qu'il faut neutraliser. Tu as échoué, ce monde te rend plus malheureuse et tu t'oublies en dansant au clair de lune.

Mais je me refuse à te tuer. Elle n'a pas renoncé à toi, elle veut te sauver et je ne l'abandonnerais pas une fois de plus. Je lui fais confiance et je ferais ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire.

 _Angel of Darkness_  
 _Angel of Darkness_  
 _Don´t follow your command_  
 _But I will fight and I will stand_

Ton Empire s'écroule. Elle t'observe de son regard d'un rose dragée, teinté de reflets d'or.

La déesse est toujours présente, enfouie au fond des souvenirs scellés de Madoka.

Je serais à ses côtés. Même si tu l'isoles, même si tu veux la garder exclusivement pour toi, elle reste ma meilleure amie. Tu ne pourras jamais me retirer ça.

Tu as perdu, akuma. Tu refuses de l'admettre, mais je te forcerais à ouvrir les yeux. Je sauverais Madoka et je te sauverais au nom de la justice.


End file.
